


“You must be mad, coming here like this.”

by Yuuki_Nyanmaru



Series: Bond [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuki_Nyanmaru/pseuds/Yuuki_Nyanmaru
Summary: Since their encounter three years ago, young prince Sakurai and young wizard Aiba had been meeting each other almost on a daily basis. At first, they were just curious to know more about the other one, but soon, a deep bond was shared. To Sho, he felt as if finally having someone who could understand him, who could feel the same things he did. He didn't feel alone anymore, and he was more than glad to have finally found a friend.
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho
Series: Bond [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084826
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Sakuraiba Tanabata 2020-2021





	“You must be mad, coming here like this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Second drabble of this series! Things are starting to be deeper... Hope you enjoy it!

Sakurai was stomping furiously for his room, eyes widened by the rage. He felt as if he was going to burst anytime soon and he needed to calm down, otherwise his servants would inform his parents that,  _ yet again _ , he was having 'anger issues'.

He needed to shout, he needed to let go of all the tension bottled up in his body. And looking outside the window, the wide garden was too tempting to resist. Being careful to not make any sound, since it was almost midnight, he sneaked out from his castle and started to run without a destination.

After a while, he stopped and turned around. Clenching his fists, he let out a loud shout towards the castle, as if he wanted to bring it down with its power. As he regained his breath after running and shouting, he stared in front of him blankly. His mind temporarily shut down.

"You must be mad, coming here like this."

The sudden voice made him jump on his feet. His head quickly turned to look behind him. It was his wizard's friend.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"You have this habit to bring around the rose I gave you years ago, so I could sense that you were here."

"So, did you come for me?" 

The smirk on his face was replied by a chuckle from Aiba, who averted his gaze, embarrassed.

"I was just worried about you. For us wizards it's common to be outside during night, but not for you humans," the boy explained.

Sakurai nodded, walking up to him, stopping himself right before the border of their two worlds. After, he sat down and was immediately followed by the other one.

Since their encounter three years ago, young prince Sakurai and young wizard Aiba had been meeting each other almost on a daily basis. At first, they were just curious to know more about the other one, but soon, a deep bond was shared.  To Sho, he felt as if finally having someone who could understand him, who could feel the same things he did. He didn't feel alone anymore, and he was more than glad to have finally found a friend.

"I just needed to clear my head."

"You had an argument with your parents?"

"No, with someone else."

Masaki's stare encouraged him to keep on talking, so he cleared his throat and started to tell what happened that day.

"Today I had decided to go around our village, to see how the residents were doing. I'm already 15, so I need to act like a prince and show that I care for my people. However, when I went to speak to a bunch of boys, they… didn't really welcome me."

"What did they do?" Aiba asked, a bit of worry in his tone.

"Basically, they accused me to be where I am only because of my status. That actually I'm worth nothing and stuff like that."

"Is this about last week's sword competition?"

"I guess," he replied, before continuing, "But I'm not mad just at that. You know, the more I go out there, the more I see that I'm despised somehow. And instead of keeping my mouth shut, I fire back. And of course, this is not considered appropriate behavior for a prince, hence, servants tell my parents that I have anger issues and that something should be done about it."

"Sho…"

He lifted a hand, and shook his head, "Don't worry, I'm used to not be understood by them. You're the only one who does."

Aiba smiled at those words, and tried to move as close as he could.

"I'm so sorry that you have to suffer all this, you don't deserve all the pressure you have on your shoulders. However, there's nothing you can do, and you must go through this if you want to be the King one day."

"What if I don't? What if the only thing I want to do is to run away to the magic world?"

Aiba smiled, possibly in the kindest way he had ever done, “You’re better off there. You belong to the human world.”

“You don’t want me there? You don’t care about my happiness?” he asked, pouting.

“Exactly because I care, I advice you to stay there, where you are.”

Sakurai stared intensely at the wizard boy’s eyes. The only thing he wanted was to cross the line which divided them and hug the only person he felt he could trust. To Sho, he didn’t belong to the human world, either to the magic one; he didn’t have a place he could call home. The only time he felt at ease was when he was with Masaki. And to tell the truth, that scared him a bit, because as much as he wanted to think that this was just only friendship’s feelings…

“As long as you have my flower, I’ll be by your side. You’re not alone; you have me.”

Masaki raised his hand and put it inches away from the barrier. Unconsciously, Sho did too, so that their hands were in front of each other.

“So close yet so far… Right?” the other boy chuckled.

“Are we really going to meet like this for all our lives? There is no way to trespass the border?” he asked, his tone almost desperate.

“No, as far as I know.”

“What if one of us will get bored to meet here? It’s very far from our castles after all.”

“I will never get tired.”

As Masaki’s words pierced through his heart, as their eyes stared down into each other’s, as the moonlight shone upon them, Sho felt a heavy lump of fear in his throat. Because he understood that those running through his body weren’t mere feelings of friendship.


End file.
